fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:DaliaMoo/My Template
The episode starts with Sonic, Tails and Knuckles battling Hei Hou in the forest. After stopping Hei Hou from chopping down the forest, the trio get thanked by birds and squirrels for having their home saved. When they try to make it back out the forest, they get lost. Next we see Sonic feeling faint as he collapses on the ground from exhaustion. His two concerned friends ask what's wrong and maybe the battle took alot out of him. A wristwatch appears out of nowhere on Sonic's wrist and he looks at it in relief, declaring that it's lunch time. Tails points out they didn't pack anything. Just then, Sonic catches a scent with his nose and runs towards the source. As he parts some tall grass, he spies a house with delicious fumes coming out of the windows, and carelessly dashes towards it. Tails says maybe they can ask whoever lives inside for directions, but Sonic insists that because they are men, there's no need. After knocking on the door, a seemingly kind little girl answers the door. Her mailbox in hindsight says "Magnolia the Witch". She greets the boys, asks them if they're lost, and tells them that she was just sitting down for a bite, asking if they'd like to join her. When Sonic sees and smells a large pot of chili, he floats right in and makes himself at home. Knuckles asks if Magnolia has any black ants and she says, "Will grapes do?" Tails gets suspicious as he sees the cauldron and a broom. He tells his friends that he has a bad feeling about this house, but his friends brush it off as him being afraid of unfamiliar things and say he says the same thing about other things. Magnolia offers him something, but Tails declines, saying he needs to get back because he's behind schedule and probably over animation budget. He spots magic spell book as his friends finish their meals and he says "No!" The two turn into non-anthropomorphic versions of themselves. A thunderbolt crashes as he sees them, and it sets him on edge as Magnolia reveals her true form and cackles. Tails panics again and grabs his friends and tries to run as Magnolia tries to cast a spell on him with her wand. He jumps out the window as he makes his escape. He tells the now non-anthropomorphized Sonic and Knuckles not to worry, as he will get help. He then runs off to see Amy and shows her what happened to them as he tells the story. Amy cries, seeing Sonic in his non-anthropomorphic hedgehog form, saying now they can't get married. Tails takes Amy to the witch's house, only to find it empty. They think of the last thing they would, and at their last resort; ask Robotnik to help them. The Doctor refuses, saying it's the best thing that has happened to him and slams the door in their faces. We see he and his badniks planning to take Hei Hou to Scrap Valley after its scrap with the heroes. It turns out, he has built a new train that takes the broken robots there. Tails and Amy hop aboard the train, hoping to extort the badniks into helping them turn their friends back to normal. More soon. Category:Blog posts